Alex's distraction
by blondebunny
Summary: When Alex wakes up in her perfect weekend morning she has her "routine" interrupted by her sister who will make her do whatever she desires, and she promises to be creative. Rated M for exactly what you are thinking.
1. The first morning

chapter I

THE FIRST MORNING

The sun was still getting up into the sky when Alex woke up in her usual pajama covered in her heavy blankets. Alex loved the warm feeling of her bed when she woked up. The only bad thing about it is that it ment she had to wake up. Not wanting to leave her sheets, Alex crawled on her bed, still with her eyes shut. She let a little sound of pleasure escape her mouth, as a cute hairy fat cat would.

Alex smiled, she remembered that the weekend finally arrived, so she would have time for herself: she would read, and write, and study her own things.

She slightly opend her eyes. Her sister was still asleep, what seamed normal, knowing how many beers she drunk last night.

Alex crawled again to pick her phone. She still had a couple of hours till her family would buy woke up and go to their grandpa's house. Huh.. she didn't like the thought of going to visit her family... family, who wants one, she thought sarcastically. Huh... at least it seamed like she had lots of time before that. And the will of spending that time wisely suddenly emerged from her mind. "Ohhh yeah!" She checked for her sister to be still asleep, and lowered her hand until she reached the beginning of her legs. Alex groped herself...

When she finally slid her finfingers under her pajama, she felt her hairy bush. Yeah, she definitely wasn't one of those pathetic whores that constantly shaved her cunt for the boys. Alex really hated those bitches.

She took her shirt off, so she could feel her own gorgeous breasts.

She tried to suppress her moans, with her lips; with her pillow; even with her wet hands, what lead her to taste her own pussy. She really felt dirty, because she loved it!

"oh... oh... Luke... oh... get that big cock of yours... oh... oh.. hereeeeee..." Alex moaned while she inserted one more finger deep into her bushy pussy.

Suddenly, Alex heard a giggle, and opened her eyes. And there she was, her worst nightmare, Haley. Her sister was looking at her, with a wide smile in her face, and her usual slutty partying clothes.

"Well, smile to the cameraaaa!" Said Haley while holding her Iphone in front of her sisters body. "What the fuck!" was all Alex said while covering her bare skin with her blankets. "Uhh well, it seams that you are a really dirty girl who would like to 'suck his brothers cock' while she touckes herself and squizes her fat boobs. I bet its going to be the most viewed video of the school in less than a couple of minutes. Or I could just tell mom and see what she thinks of this."

"well, you're mi bich now..."

"huh, you are pathetic. Well, I can realy make you do anything. jajaja ok. as seeing you really want to see your brother's cock... huh well, I want you to go to his room and take a photo of his... well, you know. and it has to be... well, hard..." Alex replied with silence, as she knew that at the least of her coments, her sister would ruin her life, if she wasn't going to do it anyway...

She left their bedroom quietly, trying not to make a sound. She walked through the _ with her boobs uncovered, and stopped at the door of his brother's bedroom door. Alex tried to open the door without making noise, but those stupid doors always do this freaking noise. She walked towards the bed and made sure he was asleep. Then she slowly uncovered his brother from the warmness of the sheets, and look at him. Luke was sleeping in the wierdest position he could possibly be. her arms and legs where spread. It seamed he was trying to imitate a star. Obviously, that made them hang out of the bed. He had his head tilted to the left, and his pillow had a wet circle around his mouth. He always slept naked. She knew, because this wasn't the first time she tried to see his brother's cock.

Finally alex took the photo, and covered his brother again. She looked at it, and when seeing his two inches flaccid penis, she remembered her sisters words. "hard". How the hell was she supposed to make him go hard without waking him up?! She really didn't know, but she better thought a way before he awake and saw her sister naked staring at his also naked thing.

Alex bend over and brought her mouth close to his balls..Then she tried to throw her hot breath to his sweaty balls, but the only thing that moved where his public hairs. She continued for a minute or so, but she only managed to make it grow an inch. She moved to the upper part of his body, and tried to moan slightly at his ears. It seamed like it worked, so Alex tried to say dirty things too, really hoping he was too sleep to remember them afterwards.

"Fuck! I love your cock! you know brother... I always think of you when I finger myself... Fuck my throat; Bend me over and destroy my cunt..." It seamed it had worked, his cock was now 4 inches, but it still seamed really soft. A soft moan emerged from his brothers sleepy mouth: "Ohhhh yeah heley, blow me off!" That broke Alex heart, she really wanted to punch his balls and bite his cock off, but she still had to make him hard. Alex moved again, willing to use the last weapon in her arsenal. She rubed her boobs as hard as she could with her hands, what really hurt her, but she had to heat them up in order to put them on top of his cock and not wake him up due to the cold. She finally got the courage to put her breasts over his thing, and pressed her body against him, he felt how his dick grew hard immediately, and he moaned her sister's name again. What made her bite her lip to not punch him. As she felt his hot precum leave a puddle in between her breasts, she got up again and hold his cock up with her thumb's nail, and made a photo. Then she covered him again, ans leaved the room only to hear her sister's name escape his mouth one more time. She closed her fist ad hard as she could and rereturned to her room. Where.her sluty dressed sister was waiting for her to return.

"jajaja, well, let me see... ...You really had to use your tits huh..." Said she while looking at the wet part between Alex breasts "...Oh, that is really huge indeed. How perverted dear sister, I bet you couldn't stop yourself from peeking to our little brother's room. Noughty! But now, you will masturbate to it, and remember, I'll be right here. Meanwhile, I want you to think why you are still a virgin..."

Alex got back to her bedroom, but a smirk in her sister's face, followed by a sign to go to the floor, made Alex crawl to the floor. When she sat down, she noticed the cold floor hurting her ass cheeks. She unblocked her phone and look at his brother's cock... She thought for a moment what she was about to do. "She was going to masturbate in front of her sister thinking about his brothers cock nevertheless!"

"Cmon! Go ahead!" Said Haley. Ohhh god! she slid her hand under her pants and started to rub slowly. She didn't got any drop of pleasure. The only thing that come to her mind was how pathetic was the situation. A hate to her sister run acros her body, through her heart into her hand.

"Ohh, wait! Look at this! You really haven't shaved in a while, jajaja" Alex closed her eyes once more and replied while crying between the words "That's cos I don't like to". Her sister laughed at her: "jajaja, no wonder you're still a pathetic virgin"

Her mind broke. Her heart got full of anger, she wanted to get up and punch her sister till blood came out of her nose. Instead she slid another finger into her cunt. Alex couldn't do anything against her sister or she would really have a hard time. That little video could ruin her entire life. Alex lowered her view and saw her tits bouncing and her pussy dripping wet to the thought of her brother.

"Of course you are. just look at you, you are too smart for hot guys. And your fuking fat you ugly pig. If ever any guy frees you from your pathetic virginal cunt, its gonna be Manny with his pathetic baby penis! And you'd even have to beg jajaja"

A single tear rubbed her face, while she did the same to her pussy.

Alex finished finally, and her sister lauged at her. "Come on! dress yourself, we are going to grandpa's house in less than an hour."

She cleaned the tears from her eyes and got some panties from the drawer. they where orange, one of her favourite colours, how inappropriate... she put them on and went to the bathroom, where she cried, wondering what else would her cruel sister do with her next.

**Hope you liked it. Sorry for the errors that you might see, please, note that English is not my main language. But if you find errors and are kind enough to let me know I'll be glad to correct them.**

**next chapter: 100%**!!!

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	2. Lunch at grandpa's house

chapter II

LUNCH AT GRANDPA'S HOUSE

Alex lost herself into her thoughts, wondering how could that situation end, and how could she make that happen. Obviously without letting everyone know how much of a dirty minded freak she is. Her mind ran at full speed, as the drops in her cheeks slid through her face to her chin and finally to her chest.

A loud noise awaked her. "Tok tok tok!". It was her mother, asking for her to come out. "come on, we've got to get going. We're going to be late! Grandpa allways blames me for it" said Claire, with that rushed voice she makes when the family is running out of schedule. If she could only ask her mother for help... but of course she wasn't brave enough to say a single word about it.

"Yeah, yes, sorry... just... give me a second". Her mother left, but not before she rushed her a little more.

Alex got up and looked at the mirror, she washed her face and whipped out her tears. Then she combed her hair a little, just to make her look less like a lion. Alex opened the door and leaved the bathroom. She haddn't even got breakfast, and she was starving. She complained about it to her mother. "Ohh, come on, get in the car already. You can have something when we arrive.

"ohhh, be happy, you are going to lose your virginity today! You've got to get Manny to fuck you..." Siad Haley in whispering. then she giggled and snaked Alex's fat ass before getting inside the car.

When they got there Alex asked Gloria for a bit of food, as she was really hungry, Claire followed her to the kitchen to help and talk to her for a bit, while Luke and his father went to see his grandfather.

As everyone leaved the girls alone, Haley whispered to Alex: "Hey sis, now would be a perfect moment for you to go seeyour beloved friend"

Alex didn't answer with eords, but her face to Haley was easily understandable.

"Oh, come on, as sooner as you get to it, as sooner you will finish it"

"Oh sis, you really don't know how much I hate you!"

"Just take a selfie so I can know you're not lying"

Alex walked towards Manny's room and knocked at the door... "Hey, sorry, can I bother you for a second?"

Manny petrified, the nerves of having a girl in his room filled his body. Alex entered the room and closed the door behind her. That was hard for her too, she wasn't used to ask boys out... She had to think what would the next thing she'd say be. "Wtf?! How can I get him to fuck me!?". He answered "Ahh, sure, sure... you can come whenever you want. What need you do?"

Alex was surprised by his answer... "uhhh... what?"

"I-I-I-I-I meant what you... do you want?"

"Sure... I need your help with a little problem..."

"Oh, come on them, tell me... I'l do whatever I can to help you, I'm very useful, and I'm really good at singing the national anthem, want to hea..." This time he talked with a rushed voice, saying an impressive amount of words per second.

"Hey, hey... shhhh, calm down I need nothing of that"

"uhhh... since when are you so cold?"

Alex rolled her eyes, and continued "I need you to... well... to fuck me..."

"Hahahaha, you think you are so funny right. Well, I don't like it when people laugh at my face"

"No! no, none of that, I'm being serious, you see, tomorrow, I have a boy at home, one that I really want to please, so I need to know how does it feel, so I know what to expect"

"Ohh, so you want me to do that to you. Really, so I'm like a lab rat for you?"

Alex rolled her eyes again, and sat on Manny's bed: "You want to or not?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Perfet, have you got condoms?"

"No... maybe, dad has some on his room... I never thought I'd use one while at home so..."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, I'll get one, give me a second"

Alex opened the door and ran upstairs in the search of a condom. She slowly opened the door to her grandparents room. She listened closely. Her mother and Gloria where talking in her closet. She would had love to stay, but she was in a hurry, she simply couldn't be caught. she slightly opened each ... and looked inside for one.

Finally, she opened the right one. it was one inside Gloria's ... There it was, a full box of condoms. she reached for one, but a sticky thing reached her fingers instead. she opened the . fully, to see what it was. Of course, it was a used one. She looked at it, it was full of cum, and it seamed big. It wasn't very long, but it really had some nice diameter! She smiked at the thought of it, forgetting completely, that she was thinking about her grandfather's cock. she moved it away to get to the box and got one. Those where way to big if Manny was as small as her sister said, but there was no other option, it was either that, or all her family and friends knowing about her little video... No, that defensively wasn't going to happen, if she had to let Manny fuck her, she was going to. If she had to give Manny her virginity... well, she didn't had any other option...

Alex closed all the -, and leaved quickly. She walked down stairs, and entered Manny's room closing the door behind her.

"Come on! take them off, how the fuck to you think this is hoing to work?"

Manny undtied his pants, and shiwed his thing to Alex. "Oh god it is small" thought she. She used the best of her acting skills to not oet him know her real reaction. She didn't want to make him feel bad about it. After all, it wasn't his fault, was it? Maybe, when it hardned it would grow a bit.

He was shaking. He was so nervous, that even having a gorgeous girl in front of him, waiting to suck him off, he couldn't get hard.

"okey... let's put that condom..."

Many was still as a tree, but continued to be soft as a gummy bear. Alex opened the condom and tried to put it around his penis.

"I think it has to be hard first"

"Yeah... I know, I was trying to avoid... nothing, okay.. I'll do it"

"wha.." Mumbled Many before seeing Alex open her mouth and going towards his cock. Alex just didn't know what jerking was, she had just seen blowjobs on the pornos, so she thought there was no other option than to get it all in her mouth. Iniside, it grow a bit, and it got as hard as it would ever get, but continued to be really short, and most of all, skinny, what was funny knowing how the rest of his body looked. As it grow to what alex thought was its maximum, she pulled her head away, and by dooing so, she gived Manny the last sprout of pleasure he needed to explode.

Manny shot a thick bit of cum that landed all across her face, she had nearly touched him, but it seems it was a long time since he last released, and all that had been waiting there for her, was given to her face. The second landed directly at her tits, and when alex opened her mouth in surprise, a third went straight to ger throat. Alex chocked on the unexpected gift, and dropped to the floor to try and recover her breath. Manny didn't move a finger to help her, he just continued cumming in the back of her head, on her hair, turning it into a sticky mess.

Manny just couldn't care less about Alex, she could have chocked to death there, and he wouldn't have realised untio much later.

When manny stopped cumming on Alex's face and tits, she asked him to take a photo. Manny was breathless, and didn't answer. But despite that, Alex took out her phone from the pocket of her shorts, opened the camera, and shoot a selfie showing all the cream covering her breasts. She took a moment to think about what just happened. She noticed how tasty his cum was. She really didn't expect that. but it tasted almost like a banana. She let go a slight smile thinking about that "what a coincidence...". She looked at Manny, still having troble to breathe, and holding his now flacid dick in his hand. "Hey" Said Alex getting up and putting all the cum inside her mouth with her middle finger, "You really don't taste any bad." That was followed by the usual explanation of how he stuck to a helthy diet to have a really great tasting sperm for whenever he had the chance to use his little dick. Alex rolled her seconds after he started talking and leaved the room after having dressed up again.

She stood there for a second and swallowed all she had managed to put inside. After that she walked towards the dining room, where her sister was. "Huh, that was quick!" said Haley. "Yeah, it was, look, here you have". Alex showed her the photo, and Haley laughed. xHih, but he really covered you", "Yeah he did, and his cum is quite tasty".

"Really, huh, I'd never thought... well, who cares. How long he lasted inside your pussy"

"Oh, he didn't... Nearly as I touched his penis to put it hard and place the condom... he... well, exploded... So yeah... I'm still... a virgin"

"Uhhh, so sorry sis... and how long was he?"

"Uh... just littoe more than my finger" said alex while waving her finger and finally bending it, imitating Manny's cock turning soft after he came.

Both laughed.

"Hey, wait, on your glasses... there's a bit of cum"

"ohh, thanks." Alex took off her glasses and hand them to her sister "Here, taste it, I promise its good"

Haley stopped for bit, but after a couple of seconds she licked it all and swallowed it in no time. "Well done! Is it or isn't it good" asked Alex. After they spend a while talking about what just happened.

Haley told her about some incredible stories about cocks. They hadn't been much close lately, but Alex loved to hear all those sluty things from her sluty sis. They spend all the time untill lunch talking about that. Alex asked her sister question non stop, and Haley proudly responded. Alex asked about her sister's first time, and how many blowjobs had she given, She wanted to ask about a rumor she had heard at school about her and a teacher but she didn't dare to, instead she asked about any other thing which she didn't really care about, and the conversation continued.

Claire was happy to see them so close, she would never thought what was really happening. During the rest of the morning, everything else seamed normal. Then they had their usual lunch st the garden, followed by another couple of hours of splited conversation groups.

"Hey, come on boys, lets get going, we have to get back home" Said Claire walking down the stairs, with Gloria behind her. "_Bueno chicos, mejor vayan tirando, ya es tarde, y de seguro que tinen mucho para hacer. Estoy segura de que tu tienes muchos trabajos no Alex?_". Alex smiled back at Gloria, not really knowing what she had just said. "So that..." continued Claire with a wired look in her face.

They moved out of the house, and after all the "good byes" they got in the car. Before getting in the car, Haley smacked her sister's ass once more, but this time, Luck saw it.

Claire and Phil sat in front of the car, with the kids at the back. There, each girl sat closer to the windows, leaving their little brother with a hard on in the middle. He tried to cover it up, and act like nothing happened, but every second it pressed harder against his throwsers, as it got bigger. He did all he could to not let his sisters know what was happening to him, and why, but he just did a terrible job, as them both noticed it. Even Claire might had noticed it. The only one who at least didn't had a clue was his dad.

Alex soaped her panties during the trip when a million dirty thoughts came to her mind, not stopping to look at Luck, she tried to, but she was nearly hynotized. On the other hand, Haley just got excited by it, leaving the ladt person aware, ber mother, with an strange guilty thought.

As they arrived home, Haley pulled her sister inside and thrown her to their room.

"well, lie down there. At my bed." Alex did as told, and Haley remremoved her leggings, and then her g-string, yes, she was one of those sluts who used g-strings...

Haley thrown her clothes to Alex's empty bed and claimed up her bed. Then she put her ass in top of Alex's face and said in a whisper. "Hey sis, you really should get some fresh air" Just after that, when Alex opened her mouth to take a deep breath, Haley let go all her weight on top of her sister's head. Then she took her phone out and started to scroll through Instagram.

Alex begged for air, her face turned red, and her hands and legs where shaking, whilwhile Haley's fluids slowly dripped to her open mouth. Haley got wetter each time she looked down at her sisters red face.

Every once and a while she would jump a bit, for her sister to breathe a little, but just when either she truly deserved, wich didn't happen very often, and when she truly needed.

Haley placed her legs on top of Alex's pussy, as if it was a pillow. Meanwhile, she noticed her sweet sister's tongue working around hers.

She punched her sister's cunt with her feet, making Alex nearly cry out in pain. At every hit, she would close her eyes in a useless attempt to hold her pain.

"Uhhh... I really feel I have to pee, what do you think sis?" Said Haley, just before Alex started to panic and move all around the bed to escape from her sisters control. But Haley din't move her pussy a little. "jajaja, I'm joking sis! I'd never do that to you. Keep calm" Haley said in laughs. "Huh, come on, I know you're unconfortable... Lets change positions.. Let me lie down here. Come on! move!" Haley lied on the bed and covered herself with the blankets. "Hey! What are you waiting for? Get under here and start sucking!"

Alex did as told, she got under her sister's bed blankets and got closer to her sistr's pussy. It was really wet due to having sit on top of her mouth. She put her head down, and her sister's hand moved her hair away, so she could begin. Her tongue got closer to her Haley's cunt. She tried to breathe, but her sisters hand come again to make her renember: "Stop breathing, it's not pleasent to feel hot air down there". She shut her mouth and got even closer, this time breathing through her nose. Her sister's cunt had a terrible smell, but that atoused her even more for some reason. It smelled like if she hadn't cleaned that in a month. The smell of that parts sweat was sure there. but of course there whre other man's flavors to. Her sister had... well, lets say that she had the reputation of a whore. Alex once heard the rumors about her and a teacher, that was obviously a lie, but now, she kind of believe it.

Her tongue finally touched her sister's pussy lips, and she heard a gasp of deception by her above...

She tried to do it as fast as she could, but that didn't seam to work. She tried to run her tongue around, and put a finger inside. but none of that worked. Her sister got more anxious at every minute past, and she just didn't know what to do. She tried to recall all she had seen on the pornos, but nothing she tried worked really. Finally, unable to do anything worthit, she just got slower, enjoying it for herself, forgetting about her sister which she was trying to please. Then she could hear a slight moan, what sincerely surprised her, and encouraged her to continue.

She pressed her tongue hard against her sister's clit, and sofly slid a finger inside her. As she did so, she noticed the body in front of her started to shake sporadically. "That ment she was liking it, right?"

Alex was eating her sister out, and her tongue went up and down at a good speed, making Haley moan slightly. Alex lowered her tongue till she licked Haley's ass, and she nearly jumped as her ass cheeks came together in a spasm after her asshole thighten. "Wtf sis!? what are you doing whore! That's disgusting!"

"Sorry, I thought you might like it..."

"Well, obviously no! I'm not a whore! girls that have their asses eaten by the boys are whores, and the ones that do that to boys... those shouldn't even have the right to breathe."

Halry grabbed her sister by the hair and guided her head to her cave once more, she didn't want her sister to distract even for a bit about the work she was doing. Alex wasn't really good with her tongue, she hadn't practiced much. But just with this days she eould get better at it. Just now she was already better than when she had startrd to eork around her lips. And of course she was already better than most men that had had the opportunity to compete against her with Haley as witness.

Haley was really tired, not that she had done much today, but she already felt sleepy. She released Alex's hair from her thight grip, and let her do her job.

Sweet juices started running down her cunt to Alex's mouth, who swallowed them proudly. As an orgasm built up, Haley closed her eyes, and forgot about everything. Even that her mother was about to call them to get dinner.

That last orgasm made haley's body shake from end to end, giving her an immense feel of pleasure.

Alex continued to work around that for nearly half an hour more, until she noticed her sister had felt asleep. But she didn't stopped, as she just loved her sister's taste, yes, exactly that same that she had hated little before. She loved thr taste, she ate it like a creamy fruit in the middle of the summer, as a bowl of sweet strawberries after a lot of sport.

Alex started to get tired, her tongue and jaw hurt. she just let her eyes shut, and finally let her head on top of her sister's pussy. And forgot about everything.

She would never remember the dreams she had that night, as they wiped out of her mind as soon as she woke up, but they where really pleasent for her. So much that she unconsciously moved her hand in between her legs. For her to botice hours later, when she awaked.

Alex waked up and noticed her mouth drooling, she had her head on top of her sister's pussy, who was asleep, but that hadn't keep her from wetting all Alex's face. She was really tired, but fortunately for her it was Sunday, so she still had plenty of time to rest, and most important to finish all the tasks she had assigned. She really needed to think about a way to escape from that awful situation. Not that she hadn't liked that last night, she definitely did, but it really was annoying that all the pleasure would go to her sister. She wanted to have her part, at least she could finger herself. But that whore of her sister wouldn't let her touch herself anymore... "That bitch!". Alex lift her head up form her sister's pussy and looked around her. She saw her sister's phone, it was there, the place where that stupid video was saved. It was under her sister's head, under the pillow, with its base slightly coming of from under there, lighted by the sunlight that shined through the windows at their bedroom. She tried to move her hand forwards, but her right arm was under her sister's leg. She tried to pick it up with her other hand. She couldn't pick it up, she was really near, but she still needed a couple of inches more to get her hand where she wanted to. She moved her whole body to pick it up, but in dooing so, she waked up her sister, who slightly opened her eyes, with a strong expression of disgust in her face. Alex, with a quick and wise movement, changed the direction of her hand, to one of Haley's tiny breasts and shacked it while saying: "Hey, sis! Wake up!". Her sister groaned, she was tired.

**Wow, this chapter was a bit longer, but there where more things to explain... I hope you enjoyed it, again, if you find any errors let me know, and I will correct it.**

**Thanks to all of you who let a review!**

**Next chapter 100% **Done!


	3. The visit

chapter III

THE VISIT

Haley finally waked up.

Half an hour later, when she came out of their room fully dressed like always, like a slut. She walked down the stairs to the kitchen, where her mom was preparing some food for the family to have breakfast.

"Hey! is your sister already awake" asked Claire when she noticed her presence.

"Ohh, yeah, she awaked before me. I think she has some work to finish. She's told me she won't come to eat with us today... Here, give this to me... I'll bring it to her so she can at least eat something.

Claire was surprised by that, of course not about Alex not leaving her room, she knew how seriously she takes studies. What surprised her was that her sister, Haley didn't mind helping her. She really was surprised,.anf of course happy about how nice the two sisters where caring about eachother lately.

Meanwhile, Alex was tied up, with Haley's g-string and socks inside her taped mouth. Her legs where spread against the doors of her own drower, where her sister dumped her.

Alex heared the door opening, and some footsteps coming to her. Then the doors of the place she was being held in opened. The blast of light confused her, nearly as much as her sister's words did. "Ok, so now you are going to give me your phone, I'm gonna search for your crush and I'll make him come over to fuck me real hard."

Alex's eyes opened wide. "Ohh, come on, I'm doing this for you. It's the only way you'll see him fuck" continued Haley as Alex's desires to yell the worst words she knew at her sister grew inside her chest.

Haley handed her the phone. "com on! unlock it, or I'm closing your cunt with this clothes pin" Said she while doing so. Alex's legs tried to close, but they where too well tied up gor her to escaoe do easily.

"Oh, so you want me to do it..." Alex panicked, doing wired sounds with her mouth trying to sey no. "ohhh, why don't you tell me the password then. Ahhh, it's because you have your mouth shut. well, then say the numbers with your hands. ahah... ahah.. ok 4... 2... 5...1.. What's that? Your weight?" She giggled while saying those last words. The phone unblocked, and Haley, trying to leave the clothes pin somewhere, she put it pining her nose. While Alex panicked again, Haley looked through the guys Alex followed.

"uhh, this guy has likes in all his photos, is he the one? ... Nah, to nerdy, even for you. Uhh, lock at this conversation! Hy.. blah blah blah.. 'you look very good in that photo'...'thanks' ooh, so sorry sis. well, don't worry sis, youll finally see his cock. Hahahaha" Haley removed the pin and coosed the doors again.

"Let's see how long does it take me to make him come over"

Haley jumped to the bed and pulled up her sundress for her sister to see from in between the doors, and for her hand to be able to reach her panties. She started rubbing a little with her right hand, while texting with the other.

Alex knew that was bad, but there was something hot about being tied and forced to watch her sister finger herself. Of course she knew she wouldn't like it if the guy came, or would she? What she really didn't like was being so denied. "At leadt she could had placed a dildo inside me before leaving me here" she thought while trying to untie her hands, or at leadt one, so she could give herself some attention. She knew that if somehow she managed to release she wouldn't try to escape. She would just enjoy it. "And if I got out I'm sure Haley would destroy me" thought, trying to justify her thinking.

Haley slid her hand under her black panties, and pressed against her clit, while letting a few moans escape her serious mouth.

"Ahhh yeah, fuck that babe! Here this sis!? Ohhhahhhhh! FUCK! he's coming." Haley put Alex fingers inside her pabties and started working with both hands. "Ohh yeah. sis, I want you to think of me whenever you're on the phone"

Alex had her eyes closed in an effort to control herself from the anxiety building between her legs.

Haley got back to normal, and throw the phone to the bed before opening the door. "gonna have some breakfast now. bye!"

Alex was shocked, not only by the fact that her crush was about to be fucked in front of her very own eyes by her very own sister; or the fact that her sister just oeaved her for an unknown while all tied up without anything to do or see.

The only thing she could hear is how her sister eated a full bowl of cereals. She was fucking hungry, she nearly had not eat a thing for 20 hours. And yet she was there, waiting for the next thing Haley would want to make her do. It might had been a good time to think about getting some revenge... but she had only one opportunity. And she had to have a better plan than just slap her sister until she begged her for mercy. Nahh, she had to think about it. Instead, her mind started jumping around thinking about all she would do to her sister in revenge...

Haley walked up again and appeared on the room again. "Hy there! well, moma just left, and he just texted me that he will not take more than a couple of minutes. I convinced Luke to leave to play somewhere else, and dad is not hoing to be a trouble neither. So perfect." Haley got closer to her sister and opened the doors. "Here, wanna touch the condom that he's going to use?" Haley slid the condom under Alex's blue flower panties and smirked "Hahaha, oook who's a dirty whore! Aren't we excited!" said while looking at her wet fingers. She liked them clean and dpanked one of Alex's breasts. She laughed while seeing them jiggle and collide with eachother. She did that until her left tit was red as a strawberry. And just when she was about to hit her again, she heared the bells at the front door of the house, she leaned forward with a big smile.in her face and bited Alex's tit until.she was sure of leaveing a big red mark. Then she closed the doors despite her sister's begging wet eyes.

When them both arrived to the room Haley comanded the guy to get naked. He had a confused look in his face, and he doubted a little, he didn't wanted to seam too eager. But whe he saw she was not jocking he did as he was told, not suspecting, at all, what she was up to.

The boy was kind of tall, his face was cute, his hair was brown of colour, with a little touch of red in it. The haircut was simple, a normal boy's haircut: short on the sides, a little longer at the top, and not to much more in his front. He was smiling, he sure was happy and excited about what he thought would happen next. As he throwed the yellow shirt he was wearing, both sisters smirked. Well, at least Haley did, Alex just thought about it, as her mouth was not really able to move much around.

Haley stood quiet as he undressed, as he finished, she removed her panties and walked towards the bed passing around him. She made him come over, and waited for him to do "his job". The boy didn't thought about it twice, he bend over, looking at his delicious food, and running his hands over her legs kissed between the legs. She started to enjoy it, and as he gained confidence, he started to lick her. His hands moved closer to her pussy evert second. He dared to slid one finger inside, even two. Then, when she most desired him to continue, he backed up, and moved his hands towards her small breasts. He was bending her to his will, she knew that, and she didn't liked it, but she decided to let him do a little more...

He rubbed his hands against her chest, and released her tits from under the pretty dress.

Meanwhile he ate out her cunt like if it was his last meal. Alex's cunt was so wet that a tiny trail of a mixture of fluids came out of the drawer, only to be noticed later by her cruel sister.

Haley grabbed the boy by the hair and pulled him away, she rolled to the other side of the bed leaving his ass up, and her face looking down. The boy, again didn't thought about it twice, his cock was already pretty hard. A good 5 or more inches thought Alex from the distance. The guy grabbed his own dick with a thight grip and aimed toward her ass. Just when it's head touched her between her cheeks, she screamed: "What the fuck do you think you are even doing? Get a condom for god's sake!"

\-- But I haven't got one

\-- And why the fuck is that?"

\-- I couldn't imagine I would be so fucking lucky to lay with your beauty

\-- Oh, shut the fuck up and go pick one up from my moms drawer.

Haley fully undressed why the boy was out of the room, and layed again on the bed. "Your mommy has some great panties" said him while entering into the girls' room. "Shut uuuuup!" Alex laughed, but again, her mouth was not able to show it up.

The boy tried to put on the condom, he did all the steps correctly. But when it came to stretch it around his cock. he couldn't manage to make it fit. "It doesn't fit!", "why, is your cock too little?", "fuck you!", "That's exactly what I want you to do, but as you seem to need it... let me help you!" Finished haley while slightly turning around to face his cock. Dhe grabbed it from the base with one hand and with a single hsrd movement she placed the tiny condom over his cock. The poor guy almost cried in pain, his.cock was nearly turning blue. But she obviously didn't give a damn about him.

She faced the pillows again, and waited. He grabbed his cock, and this time put it squeezed between her cheeks ready to get inside her wet pussy.

He began to dive slowly, trying to not hurt her, but most of all, trying to not rip his dick, which was in great pain doe to the pathetic pice of plastic.

Then, not.much latter, the guy forgot about his pain and started to pound her harder. After what seamed hours for Alex quivering pussy, The boy grabbed Haley's ass and pulled up, leaving her almost in a doggy style position.

Alex heard the moans of her sister. She was acting of course, just to make sure Alex knew exactly what she was missing out. But the guy obviously didn't had a clue, and got so excited by those expressions of pleasure, that forgetting the fear he had for Haley, he, as horny as he was, pulled to the ground and thrown her into all fours for him to enjoy her at the most pure doggy style. Haley hated that he had had the courage to do something she didn't ask for, but she thought about dealing with it later, as she was enjoying all and every one of his thrusts deep inside her.

His balls slightly hit against her pussy lips and her clit, who begged for more. His dick could reach far enough for her to feel awesome, and for him to never forget this in a million years.

When she got tired of the position, she thrown him to the bed again, climbing up his body to facesit him later, and stabing one of his nuts on doing so, and silencing his imminent cry of pain with a soft kiss with a smile from knowing that if she continued for much long the ball would pop. When she released his nuts she let out a giggle, as it was not her objective just yet to make him such pain, she licked out the tears that had just appeared on the boy's helpless face.

He knew exactly why was she doing that, he knew he shouldn't had tried to fuck her as he wanted, and she had enough knowing he had learnt the lesson.

Alex was seeing all the action through the slight gap between the two doors. Her mind was hoing crazy, she needed some one to touch her, soft... slid his fingers inside. and destroy her pussy from hours of extreme movement. But instead, she was seeing how her sister rided her very own crush on top of her very own bed. Leaving her completely tied up, and completely denied.

The boy came. From the top of his cock a few drops of cum started to hit the plastic of the condom, just to fall around until it's base. The vum leaved the bag, and began to fall through his balls. But she continued, obviously not giving a damn about him. His aching cock was still inside her. He wanted her to stop, but even with all the pain he felt after cumming and not stopping, he didn't dare to say a word.

Alex saw, but most of all heared, how his cock surrounded by his own cum filled her sister's cunt for several minutes. She couldn't look away, and she really wanted to, as the desire rising from her clit was killing her as much as knowing who that guy was.

At last she came, for him, it just felt like he had cum hours ago. His moth hurted from all the wired faces he did due to the pain. Maybe that was what made her cum finally Alex thought from behind the doors, geting more and more excited at every second oast from seeing her sister be so cruel to that poor guy she once thoughr she liked. Without any kind of psuse, Haley got up and left the boy breathless on top of her sister's bed for a couple of seconds while she grabbed his throwsers from the chair and thrown them on top of his face, and then, without saying a word, she let herself fall on her bed, and started to scroll through her messages. Not paying him any kind of atention.

The young man was really humiliated, not Dearing to say anything, not knowing if she was pleased or not, not knowing anything really... maybe not evem his own name...

He got up slowly, not knowing what to do. Not knowing what to say. He silently walked towards her in the bed, it seamed haley had pressed the mute button on him. He sat on the edge of the bed looking towards Haley. "What the fuck do you think you are doing? What do you want?"

"Well, I thought... as you invited me here... well, thataybe you wanted..." He was interrupted by a sudden laughter. Haley simply laughed and looked at her phone again.

The ashamed boy got up again and walked towards the door, he grabbed his underwear and put it on, then, he got his trousers on and walked to the other end of the room, in front of the drawer, where he thought he could hear the slight breathing of someone. Alex, at the other side of the wooden door was terrified, what if he looked inside. What if he told anyone, what if he told everyone? The fear excited her again. She tried to hold her breath, but she couldn't hold it for too long The anxiety held in her body was enough to burn all the air in her organism. She had to breathe again. He wouldn't look away! Those few seconds played in extreme slow motion inside her head. She could feel her heart pounding away from her chest. Somehow that made her even more hornier. The thought of everyone making fun of her was now somehow pleasurable.

But of course he wouldn't dare to look inside. what would haley think about him looking at her stuff. He just grabbed his yellow shirt and walked to the dor again. "need any..." "no thanks!". Alex felt extream relief when she saw everything was finally over. The last thought she had had. Oh no, her sister was twisting her mind, and god no! she wasn't going to let herself be bent so easily at her sister's will.

Confused again, he walked away, and when Haley hesred the closing of the front door. Dhe jumped of the door to go and see her sweet sister.

"Ohh, look at this! what have we got here? Maybe someone who was really excited about seeing some action at least once in her life?" Said Haley while laughing slightly. Alex, at the other side of the still closed door, closed her fidts behind her back, hating even more than yesterday her evil sister. Suddenly, her eyes filled up with light, slowly, her vision came back, and she could see how Haley was picking up a little of that trail left on the wood of the drawer with her soft fingers, then, she rubbed her wet fingers all over Alex's face. Haley sticked her finger on her sister's checks, uo her nose, all around her hopeful eyes. Then she pulled the tape out of her mouth, and sticked it on her cunt, telling Alex: "I don't want you to get off today"

**Well friends, the fun continues! I hope you enjoyed it, again, if you find any errors let me know, and I will correct it.**

**Thanks to all of you who let a review!**

**I'm writing the first chapters of two other stories, so this chapters may update slower, thanks for your comprehension.**

**Next chapter 0%**


	4. Back on top

chapter IV

BACK ON TOP

Alex didn't really remembered much of what happened the rest of the day. And she didn't want to. She had to find a way of deleting that dumb video fr her sister's phone. And not just that, she wanted vengeance, she wanted to.see her suffer. For now her sister was at least liberating her wrists, Haley was about to untie Alex's knees when she decided to go take a shower, and left her sister floping around the room to get to her bet. she laughed and closed the door behind her.

Alex crolled to her sister's bed and located her enemy's phone, luckily for her she knew the password. No trouble unlocking it. She deleted the videos, but was hit by a new idea. She looked around her phone and "**Eureka**!" a folder full of nudes of her sister. "aaaand... share, to... Alex... aaaaand done, won-der-ful. Eliminate the proof... just for me... perfect"

"What. are. you. doing. with. my phone?" Alex throw what she had in her hands and looked back at her sister. "sorry, sorry sis! nothing.. just nothing"

"Don't worry kitty! its all fine. come here purrrrr. on my lap"

Alex throw her an assesin look, but she had to secure the videos at her phone before she could have her sweet revenge... "yeah, just going to check my phone" said Alex before tipping off with her tied knees face palming the floor"

Her sister bursted out laughing. "come here kitty cat, I'll untie you. imagine what mom would think if she saw you half naked and tied hahaha"

Alex tried to take hold of her phone before her sister dragged her to her own bed, but she couldn't. "Don't worry, this afternoon is going to be quite calm... wanna see a movie, you can paint my nails or somethin', feel like it?"

Alex said nothing "too bad. That's what we're doing" Haley dragged her. They did girly stuff for a while, Haley hot her nails done, made Alex shave her pussy and made her give it the "first go" while watching porn. "but hey, remember, your hands on my boobs, I don't want you to cum today"

"what boobs? you don't have any"

"ahut the fuck up hoe!" said Haley while pushing Alex's head on her pussy. "enjoy it, cause I will cunt"

Alex lowered her head and placed her lips around her sister's other lips. her fingers wrapped around her sister's tiny tits, fondling around, mushing them gently. Meanwhile Haley held her phone in front of her face, scrolling through a porn website until she found something she fancied. Alex had really improved since the first time. Now she knew to play around and tease. licking her legs up and down. kissing but not really sucking, dragging her tongue along her sister's slot.

Haley chosed a good one and let the sound loud enough so that the one between her legs could hear. Alex was desperate for release, but the tape of the morning was still sealing her pussy close. She humped silently against her sister's sheets, hoping for a bit of friction against her thighs, but she was just getting pain from the glue pinning her lips together.

Haley's breathing pattern accelerated, little whimpers escaped her bocal chords. She bite her lower lip trying to supress her moans. She could get used to having a personal pussy eater, and little did she know she was about to get a new one, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. She was nearly not looking at the video, her eyes were rolling up, and frankly.she wasn't even trying, it was only on to annoy her sis. She was about to climax, her back arched, and suddenly.

Knock knock. Haley closed the screen of her phone but the speakers were still shouting man moans and girly screams. she threw it under her pillow and sat on it until it shut down. "What the fuck? who's there? am I not supposed to be alone today?"

"sorry, sorry. It's me, your brother. Is alex there? Can I com in?"

"No" shouted Haley while throwing Alex out of the bed and pointing under it signaling for her sis to quickly hide under there.

"No i can't come in, or no there there is not alex in there... wait, that sounded awkward... or No, alex is not there? or..."

"Shut up dummy! yeah, you can come in.."

"is Alex here"

"No? what the fuck is it with her"

"No! nothing just.. I have to ask you a favor ok. but you can't tell no one"

"what...?"

"Well, there is a girl... and I... uh... well: you really helped me last time when you teached me to kiss, and you know, I thought you might be able to teach me how to... uh you know eat.."

"Ouh hell no! wtf? I'm your sis. just ask your fucking girl"

"Yeah, i know, i know, I don't want it neither, just explain it. look, you are always laughing about guys who don't know how to do it, and I don't want her to laugh at me..."

"fuck no looser. look it on the internet or something"

"but that uses the computer. I don't know what he does, but he catches me every fucking time. I can't even see a nud..."

"shut up. It's not my problem, and there ia no way I'm talking with you any more. I'm your sis fucking siko!"

"ok... ok... then you leave me no choice... I felt you coming to my room and touching my dick the other day"

"ouwh what! it wasn't me perv!"

"Then who was it huh? mom? hahaha, I'll tell her if you don't help me, come on, just explain it to me, it can't be that hard"

"uhhh ok ok... First thing first, forget the myths, don't jam your tongue in there and start licking like a cat drinking milk from a pot, it's not a fucking ice cream. You have to start slow, with a soft kiss in the lips, then you go lower, and lower, and then a bit lower"

"a bit lower?"

"much lower! you go through the tits and gently rub her tummy with your fingers while you do sow. You finally get to the pussy but YOU DON'T LICK... yet.. you go a little lower, and a little lower..." Haley made sure the bed sheets where covering her nude legs that where getting wetter in between. just thinking about her brother eating her out, or anyone really. Alex had left her so horny she was even down to many eating her out. And just below her, Alex was listening to her words and imagining the same... not Manny, Luke... Alex began rubbing the tape covering her pussy.

Alex followed the orders her sister was giving to her brother with her own fingers, hoping it where his ones. She was feeling so good she began to forget they where right on top of her. her breathing accelerated too. Her eyes rolled back, her back arched her mouth watered and her pussy followed. A tear of joy felt from her eyes through the side of her face and hit the floor as a long breath was held inside her. trying desperately not to let ot out and make her presence aware to her brother. All her muscles tensed and made her legs stiff as a metal bar. Her mouth opened wide open still without breathing and just as the climax build up inside her stomach she pulled the tape up.

FREE. She was now FREE. Her other hand's fingers moved alone through her entrance, and entered immediately. Her abdomen tensed as the rest of her body. Her breath still in, and out... really really slow. water began flowing from her sacred place and the widest of smiles invaded her face.

"but there isn't much lower, right?"

"through the legs idiot! and then back up."

"but I just went down wtf?"

"just listen ok, listen! you don't know how fucking lucky you are..."

"when you finally get to the clit you don't lick it directly like most dumb fucks do. you start drawing circles, smaller and smaller until you have traced all inches of her skin. And then, then you can do the cat thing. but don't just do that, you have ro vary your technic or she is definitely getting bored. you have to change, for example imagine it is an apple, but don't bit down. just like a mango or whatever. got that?"

"I think you don't understood me sis. I was asking about eating pussy, not preparing a fucking salad for one"

"I wasn't..."

"but there where so many fucking wired words. wtf is a clit?"

"uhh god mate, tellme you've seen a pussy"

"yeah... ouh, is that that secret point inside the vagina. i do know about that, a friend told me"

"ok, you guys are useless follow me to the bathroom.. can you please get me my panties?"

Luke looked at the floor and picked up some pink panties. thrown them to her sis.

"fuck you are doing? those are Alex's. get me black ones moron, on my drawer"

Haley got dressed and they left the room.

Alex, still below Haley's bed.had.inserted herself with all her fingers when she heard about her brother touching her very own underwater. She couldn't stop fingering herself furiously. the watery mushing sounds of wet flesh were so loud her mom, Clair that walked through the corridor to go take a shower heard them and laughed slightly. Her fingers moved eager, for she was filled with lust... and revenge!

She got up naked, left the tape on her sister's bed and grabbed the phone from under the pillow. stared for a couple of seconds to the porno and made sure her sister had no more copies of her video in her phone. Then she dressed herself and went to the kitchen to eat something. She was starving from all day.

Phill was there too. "Hey, how are you sweet heart?"

"ouh better than ever! sorry, wait a minute... you don't do that stuff of locking Luke's internet with me right?"

"Haha, no worries, no need, you girls don't look at pron"

"sure. bye"

"right?"

"yeah yeah, sure, definitely not. bye".

_10 minutes earlier..._

Haley and Luke got to the bathroom and closed the door. She sat down on the toilet and made him stand in the floor in front. She took off the panties she had just put on and spread her legs apart for like to see for the fort time on his life... a live pussy. "Learn"

Haley spread her inner and outer lips with her fingers, and explained the real secret of how to eat a woman... "Ok, you want the real secret? You'll have to earn it... I'm fucking horny, so it wont be difficult to make me cum. now, just jam your mouth in here and do as I say"

"But you said not to..."

"fuck cares about what I said. this is the gold rule, do as I say" and so she pulled his face on her cunt, grabbing him from the hair and enjoying his naive tongue trying not to screw up. He was terrible, really terrible. But she didn't care. She moved him around, fucking herself with his face like it was a worthless toy. in no time all his face was covered in Haley's most natural flavour.

Luke's dick and balles pressed against his trousers because of the lake of space in there. He was growing. well, no, he was already as big as he had ever been. Her fucking dream, and for some reason all he could think about was the hurt of his valls and how bad he wanted to stick his cock on her sister and impregnate her.

Haley on her part was also in heaven. She was feeling more powerful, pritty and desired than ever before "whisper good things to my pussy"

"what?"

"want me to kick you in the nuts until you loose the ability to get hard? then just tell my pussy she's the prettiest you've ever seen"

"Your wired sis... ok...

You are the prittiest thing I've ever had the pleasure to eat. You taste so fucking good. I could last like this for evee mrpfhhhhhh"

Knok KNOK

"Hey? who's in there, i have to take a shower!"

"Just me mom! Just me, Haley"

"ok, can you finish, I'm nearly naked out here, i don't want the guys to see me" Luke's tiny friend nearly exploded down there.

"Sure sure, nearly done"

Haley pulled Luke's head up and whispered "Ok big boy, time to learn how to use your fingers" Haley demonstrated how to move them and pulled his face down. (What? thought I was going to spill my biggest alay to make a girl have a good time? come on...)

Luke did as told and again didn't perform the best, but it was enough to make her horny sister explode. "arghhaaaaaaaaHh!" all her muscles tensed for a second. bam. and release, all loose again, just her abdomen was still processing that amount of accumulated lust.

"all right in there honey"

"yup / don't fucking dare to stop mate" He didn't. And in a minute she released his hair.

"I'm so hard Haley... can you give me a quick handjob?"

"no, but I want you to jerk off in front of me, as a payment... I'm curious"

Luke pulled down his trousers and revealed his stiff hard cock to her sister, who began tickling her pussy again. With a wide smile in her face she instructed him to start stocking.

He held his cock in his hand and started to go up and down, quicker and quicker. The skin dragged around the pole and uncovered the tip of his dick with every thrust. A pulsating purple head her sister was hypnotized by. The veins marked at the sides and her mouth started salivating. She bite her lower lip yet again and a finger with polished nails entered again inside her.

"Come one Haley" yelled Clair

"I'm going to cum... in your mouth?" Whispered Luke barely aware of his surroundings, just thinking about her mothers boobs, the thing he had always wanted to cum on top of since he jerked off for the first time.

"Don't be pathetic, here, on mom's toothbrush" Haley whispered and smirked.

Haley held the toothbrush in front of his cock just in time for him to cover it entirely with his soapy cream. Claire's toothbrush, and Haley's finger, which she sucked before leaving the toothbrush back at its place.

"Ouh fuck, the best I've tasted yet, I mean it bro! next time you nut save it in a glass for me" said Haley and pushed under the sink and closed the tiny white door shut, then whispered "And remember, if you get caught by mom tell her you where spying me, there is no way she believes the truth, bye"

Haley opened the door for her mom and looked at her ass jiggle. "Hey, don't go into your room, Alex is having a moment for her" Clair smirked and Haley rushed into her room

"Wtf sis? you where supposed to not get off today. come here, I'm making you drink my pee fucking whore"

"uhh, to bad,.I thought you where going to do whatever to keep me from showing all those nudes sucking BBCs to your bf... guess it's not his right?"

"The fuck?"

"Now, come here and put on the tape on your cunt, you are the one who won't release today, sis..."

**Well, this one took a** **fuck tone of time right? well, I just don't feel like writing that often...**

**if you have any ideas, suggestions or whatever you can comment it. who knows, maybe you will even inspire me.to finish the chapter earlier. Until then, enjoy this ;p**

**Pd: who do you prefer in charge?** and by the way, this is definitely turning into a femdom... until things change... jajaja, just kidding, they couldn't... or maybe jajaja


End file.
